sweetfafandomcom-20200215-history
MD
| games(goals) = 28(14) | finals(goals) = 1 (1) | sooyears = S14 – | sooteams = NSW&ACT | soogames(goals) = 5(2) | nationalyears = | All Star teams = | All Star games(goals)= | coachyears = | coachclubs = | coachgames(wins) = | statsend = S15 | pcupdate = | repstatsend = | coachstatsend = | careerhighlights = * Dragons MVP, Captains award S15 * Finishing 6th in the okeyjoke medal S15 * Selected in All Star match S15 }} MD (also known as moondog21) is a current Sweet FA player for the . He is a mobile ruckman in the mould of Dean Cox. He has a good fitness base and his ball winning ability, coupled with excellent disposal by hand or foot, makes him one of the better ruckmen in the SFA. Career 'Season 13' He joined the Southern Dragons as a running defender playing 10 games, before being struck down with a serious knee injury that prematurely ended his season. His posting started a bit tentatively and never really had the chance to improve, in what was a disappointing start to his Sweet FA career. He showed some promising signs early, coinciding with 25 possessions and 9 marks in his second game against the Roys, before falling away considerably. 'Season 14' moondog21 was forced to sit out the entire Season 14 due to complication arising from a knee injury he sustained the previous season. He returned after the season to be a part of the NSW State of Origin campaign, playing 5 matches, but never looked comfortable after a long absence out of the game. 'Season 15' Playing Season 15 under the name MD, he started slowly, with inconsistency plaguing his posting early, but he greatly improved as the season's progressed to finish number 8 in the poster power rankings at the conclusion of the season. He won the role of starting ruckman in the pre-season competition and consolidated the position to become an important member of the side. His season 15 statistics at the conclusion of the season saw him averaging 10 hitouts, 18 disposals and 3.4 tackles a match, to finish 2nd in total disposals for the Dragons. His great season was capped off with a 6th place finish in the prestigious okeydoke Medal, to confirm his status as one of the better performed players for the season. He was rewarded for an outstanding season by being promoted to the Dragons leadership group at the conclusion of the season and won a place in the inaugural All Star match at the conclusion of the season. He played in his first finals match against the Fighting Furies but unfortunately the result didn't go according to plan and the Dragons made an early exit in the Elimination Final. MD was co author of the much accepted Mobbs Medal Preview, created in Season 15 which was an assessment of the chances in the prestigious Mobbenfuhrer Medal Season Averages 'Season 13' 'Season 15' Career Stats 'Season 13' 'Season 15' {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse: collapse;width:235pt" width="312" |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl66" height="20" style="height:15.0pt;width:18pt" width="24"|GA | class="xl66" style="width:27pt" width="36"|OPP | class="xl66" style="width:18pt" width="24"|HO | class="xl66" style="width:14pt" width="19"|KI | class="xl66" style="width:15pt" width="20"|MA | class="xl66" style="width:16pt" width="21"|HB | class="xl66" style="width:16pt" width="21"|TA | class="xl66" style="width:17pt" width="22"|FF | class="xl66" style="width:17pt" width="22"|FA | class="xl66" style="width:17pt" width="23"|GO | class="xl66" style="width:19pt" width="25"|BE | class="xl66" style="width:20pt" width="27"|DIS | class="xl66" style="width:21pt" width="28"|DT |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|11 |HAW | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|7 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|19 | class="xl66"|86 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|12 |WON | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|6 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|7 | class="xl66"|35 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|13 |FUR | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|21 | class="xl66"|76 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|14 |DEM | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|47 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|15 |GUM | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|24 | class="xl66"|86 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|16 |BOM | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|6 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|16 | class="xl66"|62 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|17 |ROY | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|7 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|23 | class="xl66"|105 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|18 |HAW | class="xl66"|6 | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|19 | class="xl66"|59 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|19 |WON | class="xl66"|5 | class="xl66"|7 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|8 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|15 | class="xl66"|44 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|20 |FUR | class="xl66"|15 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|21 | class="xl66"|80 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|21 |DEM | class="xl66"|13 | class="xl66"|5 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|14 | class="xl66"|53 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|22 |GUM | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|61 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|23 |BOM | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|10 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|13 | class="xl66"|59 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|24 |ROY | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|14 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|8 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|22 | class="xl66"|79 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|25 |HAW | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|15 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|5 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|27 | class="xl66"|102 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|26 |WON | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|13 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|12 | class="xl66"|4 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|25 | class="xl66"|100 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|27 |FUR | class="xl66"|18 | class="xl66"|3 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|11 | class="xl66"|6 | class="xl66"|2 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|14 | class="xl66"|72 |- height="20" style="height:15.0pt" | class="xl65" height="20" style="height:15.0pt"|28 |FUR | class="xl66"|6 | class="xl66"|15 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|9 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|1 | class="xl66"|0 | class="xl66"|24 | class="xl66"|77 Category:Players